


Girls like Girls

by Omglooknoone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hayley Kiyoko is my hero, I don't even own the title oops, They could be in college?, heavily based on the Girls like Girls Video, or the summer after highschool?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based on Hayley Kiyoko's new music video "Girls like Girls".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyKorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/gifts).



> Here is the link to the original video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U
> 
> Special thanks to SimplyKorra for helping me out and giving me some advice. You da best!
> 
> I don't own any of these characters or even the title. All rights belong to Bryke and Nickelodeon or Hayley Kiyoko.

As she pedaled towards Mako's house, Korra contemplated her current predicament. She had some not so platonic feelings toward her best friend, Asami, which would've been hard enough to deal with by itself, except said best friend also had a boyfriend. Her denim jacket flapped in the wind and her annoying grey backpack was sliding around on her back. She watched the pavement pass by and wished the ground would swallow her so she wouldn't have to, kind of, third wheel with Mako and Asami. The gravel crunched beneath her slightly flat tire almost mockingly. However, Korra had promised she would hang out with Asami so she couldn't just ditch her now. Or could she? As much as Korra loved spending time in Asami's presence, she most certainly did not love Mako or the way he touched Asami right in front of her.

_It’s alright, I’ll just pretend he’s not there. Oh wait, I already do that and it doesn’t fucking work._

As Korra approached Mako's house, she took a deep breath and dumped her bike unceremoniously in front of the unkempt bushes in his front yard. Someone should really trim those things or, like, burn them for firewood, because damn, they looked like Korra's hair in the morning, tangled and mangled and probably containing a bird nest or two.

Korra raised her fist to knock and nervously ran her hand through her hair before the door swung open and she was greeted by her devastatingly attractive best friend. Asami's glossy black hair flowed down her back and shoulders and caressed the gentle curves of her face as she opened the door. She was dressed in a striped crop top that hung off one shoulder and showed enough creamy skin to drive Korra crazy and still leave more to the imagination. Korra's heart melted because, like, no one should be allowed to be this effortlessly gorgeous and the smile Asami flashed Korra may have been _just_ enough for Korra to contemplate calling Life alert. _Like, help, I've fallen and I can't get up. Yeah, fallen for my hot as hell best friend._

Korra may or may not have held the hug Asami pulled her into for too long to be socially acceptable for friends as she just took in the familiarity of Asami. She inhaled Asami like she was the only thing keeping her alive. Asami was all jasmine and motor oil scent, a pleasantly warm body, with perpetually cold hands, and soft curves that melted into Korra’s; and the way they just fit together, like two halves of a whole, left Korra longing for more. Much too soon for Korra's liking, they pulled away from each other and Asami unhooked her chin from Korra’s shoulder and unclasped her arms from around her neck as Mako appeared in the doorway.

Korra tried to gather herself while he shot her a smirk and put his arm around her. He proceeded to ruffle her hair obnoxiously and shut the door behind her. She already smelled the smoke and alcohol on his cheap, unbuttoned hawaiian shirt and noticed the beer stains that littered the front as she tried to hide her disgust and not gag. As Korra walked into the kitchen, she saw Asami resting on the counter, legs crossed, hair wavy and effortlessly cascading down her back, lighting a cigarette and as she raised it to her lips, Korra had never been so jealous of a cigarette before. Asami was perfect in every sense of the word. She tried to keep her mouth shut as she watched Asami place the cigarette delicately between her crimson lips. Oh, she wanted to steal a kiss from those delicious looking lips, but Mako was smoking right next to Asami in the kitchen and Korra kinda liked the current arrangement of her face.

_Stealin’ kisses from your Mrs., doesn’t make you freak out._

Korra tried to hop suavely onto the counter next to Asami, but she couldn’t keep it together when Asami turned towards her, lips forming a perfect red “o” and blew a puff of smoke into Korra’s face. Her previous proximity to Korra caused her to flush and offer a goofy smile in return as she tasted the scent of the smoke mixed with something distinctly Asami. Cerulean eyes connected with fierce, intelligent emeralds before Asami broke the eye contact first. Korra was nearly breathless already, not just because she choked on the smoke and started coughing so hard that her eyes watered and concern appeared on Asami’s face, but also because she had never understood eye fucking until now, and the tension in the room was becoming stifling. She glanced at her own cigarette before lifting it flirtatiously up to Korra’s lips in a silent challenge, a ruby mark adorning the cigarette from her lipstick, and she smirked in approval as Korra took a puff and met her gaze coyly. Asami’s long, pale fingers were just centimeters away from Korra’s mouth, and she wanted nothing more than to taste them, but as if sensing Korra’s thoughts, Asami removed her hand and simply watched Korra lazily puff on the cigarette. Mako stood in the corner, taking a swig of the cheap beer in his hand as he tried to decipher the meaning of the moment the other two had shared. As Korra continued to inhale and exhale deeply she was taken back to a memory of another hangout with Asami and Mako, and Asami had looked positively entrancing, not that she didn’t look stunning all the time, but that moment was just _damn_.

Korra stood in the open field, mostly dirt and weeds and not much “field” if you asked her, as she watched Asami flow with the movement of the wind. Her tank top had ridden up, exposing her flat stomach, and her low cut jeans were showcasing her sharp hipbones, jutting out in contrast to the smooth, creamy flatness around it. Korra was stunned as she watched Asami dance, hips undulating, arms gliding, hair flowing and she felt her speaking ability become impaired.

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_  
_Girls like girls like boys do_  
_Nothing new_

As she danced, the straps of her undershirt started slipping down her arms not unlike the beads of sweat along Korra’s forehead. The sun glanced off her hair making it appear lighter than usual, and the wind seemed to be aiding Asami in her quest to ruin Korra’s life. It swept her hair casually from side to side but still in a manner breathtaking enough to make Korra’s breath hitch. Her oversized coat suddenly felt several sizes too small as she stood and stared dumbly at Asami, arms hanging limply at her sides. When Asami caught her unwavering gaze, she shot a seductive wink at Korra because she knew _exactly_ the kind of control she had over Korra. To the side, Mako was hitting a baseball next to some beer bottles or some shit like that but _who cares_ because Asami was basically putting on a show for Korra right now. As if she wanted Korra to go into cardiac arrest or something similar, Asami playfully lifted a tribal patterned blanket above her head and swirled within the colored fabric, manipulating it so that it emphasized her body movements. Korra’s neck decided to stop being able to hold the weight of her head as her head stupidly tilted from side to side. She continued to goggle at Asami’s movements and when Korra realized how dumb she looked, she blinked out of her memory and shot straight into another.

They were in Korra’s bedroom this time in opposite corners changing clothes. Their distance was straddling a fine line between best friends and nervous lovers and even though they were facing away from one another, both their minds were roaming and imaginations were running wild. They were _too_ close but at the same time _just_ not close enough. Korra tried to conspicuously steal a glance at Asami through the round mirror, but was taken aback when she met the intensity of Asami’s knowing gaze, who had already been looking at her. They shared an intimate glance before they resumed changing, a light flush gracing both their cheeks.

Korra had never felt more at home, that is, if a chlorine saturated little body of water surrounded by fake rocks and having more than its fair share of june bugs floating around was home, but the water was Korra’s element. She surfaced, hair wet and sticking to her head and playfully spouted a small stream of water at Asami’s face. Asami crinkled her nose and let out a slightly undignified shriek as she tried to duck away from the stream.

Korra marveled at Asami’s somehow still luxurious waves of hair, even when wet, they looked less like a wet dog like Korra, but still resembled a model from a shampoo commercial. Her admiration was cut short when Mako decided to cannonball right next to both of them, creating a huge splash and provoking a giggle from Asami. Korra felt slightly jealous because she wanted to be the one to make Asami giggle like that, but she quickly wiped the expression from her face when she noticed Asami… was she checking her out? She was biting her lip and her eyes were half lidded, shading her piercing green eyes from view. Asami ducked beneath the water to avoid Korra’s questioning look. Mako resurfaced and Asami swam over to him and climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Korra definitely didn’t notice the way water droplets clung to her skin and rolled off her curves, or the way she pressed tightly against Mako’s broad back, not to mention the way the scarlet bikini teased her endlessly by showing so much alabaster skin that her jaw was threatening to hit the ground. Jealousy was a petty emotion and Korra hated feeling it. She wanted to be happy for Asami, and other than the fact that she mostly wanted Asami to be happy with her, Korra was doing pretty well so far. She hadn’t declared her love or made any grand romantic gestures...yet.

_Yet? Yet?! What. The. Hell._

The three of them got out of the pool and toweled off a bit and Korra and Asami laid next to the pool on their towels; Asami desperately trying to balance tanning and burning, and Korra just trying to soak up the sun’s warmth. Mako sprawled lazily on a chair in the shade off to the side of them. He sat up, took a swig of yet some more cheap beer, seriously how much of this cheap shit did Bolin buy?, and glanced at the two of them who were currently quietly enjoying each other’s company without needing words. He eyed them suspiciously through his sunglasses before stepping over a drowsy Naga and heading inside the house.

_What is going on between those two?_

Korra and Asami were now back in normal clothes, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, huddled together. Asami had put her hair up to dry in a towel while Korra let hers hang loose around her shoulders. While Korra wasn’t a huge fan of makeup or dressing up in general, Asami was the exception of course. She was smitten enough to do anything if Asami asked. She was also fairly sure that she would cheerfully shave her own head if Asami said she liked it and threw in a pout for good measure, but luckily, situations this extreme hadn't occurred yet. She carefully cradled Asami’s hand on her knee as she used steady strokes across her nails. She was trying way too hard at this, like, why do you think nail polish remover was invented? Probably for Korra as she missed the nail completely when she saw the adoration shining in the look Asami was currently giving her. Korra groaned inwardly as she reached to wipe it off.

_I’m more whipped than cream._

Suddenly Korra had to try really hard not to focus on all their points of contact like the way Asami’s hand fit perfectly in hers or the spot where their knees pressed together, and most definitely was she not thinking about the light puffs of breath that she could feel on her own lips.

 _We will be, everything that’d we’d ever need_  
_Don’t tell me, Tell me what I feel_  
_I’m real and I don’t feel like boys_

On the bed, Korra closed her eyes to appreciate the sensation more fully. The light, gentle strokes of the lip gloss made it _oh so easy_ to just let go and imagine Asami’s lips were pressed against hers. Asami couldn’t tear her gaze away from following the path of the brush as she caressed Korra’s bottom lip. When she looked up, blue eyes glinted.

_Busted._

Asami felt her movements faltering as she flushed under the intensity of Korra’s gaze and eventually her hand stilled and the brush was no longer moving on Korra’s lip but merely pressed weakly onto it. Asami let her hand drop and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as she avoided Korra’s gaze and decided to instead study the bottle of the lip gloss. Wow, had the bottle always been this shade of blue?

_Shit._

Blue brought her mind racing back to Korra, who was sitting in front of her on the bed and similarly studying the lip gloss awkwardly.

Korra came back to the present party and surveyed the other guests that had arrived without her noticing. Bolin and Opal were flirting in their awkward albeit cute manner behind the couch, and Kai was polishing off another bag of chips. Jinora forced a giggle at something Kai’s drunk ass said and Korra looked around awkwardly. Iroh puffed thoughtfully on his cigarette on Korra’s right while Mako finished off the last of the shitty beer on her left. The couch cushions sank under their combined weight as Korra tried not to let her expression of a mixture of disgust and awe show at the sheer amount Mako had already had to drink before the sun even set. Mako got up to do something, probably use the little firebender’s room with all he had to drink today, not even mentioning his impressively small bladder, and Asami sat down in his place.

Korra turned her head on the back cushion to raise an eyebrow at Asami, but Mako was already back. He yanked Asami’s arm and pulled her into a standing position and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist from behind. Korra looked around in outrage to see if anyone had noticed, to her dismay, everyone else was either too drunk and high to care or to notice. And in the case of the couples, they were glued so tightly together Korra considered getting the crowbar out of the garage to pry them apart. Korra tried to quell her urge to singe Mako’s eyebrows into the shape of dolphins as he nuzzled drunkenly into Asami’s neck. Asami’s face showed her growing discontent and Korra watched her expression change from annoyed to cold anger. His hand was creeping down the front of her shorts and he was nothing short of groping Asami in the living room when Asami managed to wrench out of his grasp.

_How fucking dare he? Asami was way too good for a piece of shit like him. Asami deserved someone who would treat her like she was the best thing in the world._

He let her go with a scoff and a glare promising there was more where that came from. She laid back on the couch and faced Korra. Her heart broke for Asami, like, what did she see in that jerk anyway? What did he have that Korra couldn’t, what did he have the Korra _wouldn’t_ give Asami? Korra felt her heart clench as she witnessed the exchange but couldn’t do anything without risking her safety or Asami’s. She settled for trying to shoot Mako eye daggers conspicuously and mentally willing lasers to shoot from her eyes and burn a hole straight through him. _A laser could fry his stupid hawaiian shirt_ , sounds good, she mused. She glared into her red cup as she forced herself to swallow the suspicious fluid and act casual.

At some point, Asami had wandered off and Korra was now walking through the halls and searching the rooms. She wanted, no, she needed to know if Asami was okay, because if he would go this far in front of other people, who knew what he could be doing when no one else is around? As Korra roamed the halls, her fingers trailed along the pictures on the wall and she popped her head into each room she passed by. Needless to say, she saw some things, people, she didn't need to see. Korra shuddered as she tried to burn Asami’s image onto the back of her eyelids to try to divert her memory from the people she just saw, which honestly wasn’t hard because she stared at Asami often enough. She crept passed Mako in the living room again and he seemed to be blackout drunk.

_Ha. What a lightweight. I could drag his body into a dumpster right now, no one would even miss this sleazebag. Wait, Asami actually cares about this asshole… oh, and there’s Bolin’s feelings but whatever._

It took every ounce of Korra’s nearly nonexistent self-control not to pretend to trip and accidentally give Mako a black eye as she passed him and walked out to the yard. As she slid the screen door open, it got stuck with an opening slightly narrower than Korra’s broad shoulders could squeeze through so rather than forcing it and risking waking Mako up, she just suffered and shoved herself through little by little. She tried to resist the urge to break the infuriating door that was her only obstacle between now and making a romantic speech and winning Asami’s heart over.

_Wait, who said anything about a romantic speech?_

Korra shook her head and made the final movement to get outside. The dejected Asami seated at the edge of the pool made Korra want to wrap her arms around her and whisper reassurances into her ear, but Korra settled for sitting an appropriate distance from Asami as she dipped her legs into the oddly colored pool water. Seriously, this shit water was probably radioactive. She shuddered as she thought of the flesh eating water bacteria that Asami had drunkenly spouted to her once. Korra turned attention back to Asami. When Asami barely acknowledged her arrival Korra furrowed her brow. She shifted from side to side trying to get comfortable and looked anywhere except at Asami. She sighed and adjusted so she could lay her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra held her breath, afraid to move for fear of making her friend uncomfortable and ending the moment. She let out the breath when Asami met her gaze and then lifted her head to readjust to nuzzle closer to Korra. Korra tried to control her breathing and convey as much silent support as she could.

 _I’ve been crossing all the lines, all the lines_  
_Kissed your girls and made you cry_  
_Boys_

Suddenly Asami lifted her head and focused on Korra’s cerulean eyes as she tried to gather the courage for what was coming next. Korra felt something drawing her closer as she leaned in as well. Asami’s eyes flickered to her lips and boldly met Korra’s gaze. With half lidded eyes and parted lips, they were inching ever so slowly closer as Korra prayed to any spirit that would listen that this was real. Just as their noses brushed, a rough hand yanked Korra’s hair and threw her onto the ground, accompanied by shouting.

“Are you kidding me?!”, Mako yelled down at the stunned girls recoiling on the ground.

Korra rolled over blearily, the side of her face marked with bleeding scrapes from the stone that Mako had thrown her onto. As she gathered herself, rage began bubble up inside her. Rage at the people who wouldn’t accept her. Rage at the world that wouldn’t accept her for who she was. As Korra lay there, she couldn’t focus on Mako’s muffled shouting in the background, in fact, everything was a blur and nothing else mattered except that she had finally reached her breaking point and was ready to fight back.

Mako leaned in close to Asami, eye to eye and shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

“Keep your mouth shut! You’ve done enough already! Look at me!”

Asami looked downwards at the ground, nodding profusely as she tried to placate her drunk, jealous boyfriend. Tears glimmered and threatened to overflow the peridot gates of her eyes as Mako continued to berate her. This was all her fault, she always managed to hurt and push away the people she cared about. She didn’t dare steal a glance at Korra for fear of drawing Mako’s attention to the other girl.

“How dare you do this to me? Who do you think yo-”, Mako was cut off.

Suddenly Korra flew off the ground, almost as if she had bent the earth and air themselves to aid her, as she swung at Mako with reckless abandon. He dropped to the ground like a hot potato and she was on him in an instant. Asami’s unadulterated shock showed on her perfect pale features as she gaped at the scene before her. Korra pinned Mako beneath her powerful legs and threw punch after punch. She hit as if she was fighting all the pain and frustration that she had experienced because of the world’s cruelty to young people trying to find themselves. She hit as if this was her chance to fight back and show the world she wouldn’t give up. She hit him for Asami, trying to convey every ounce of pain that he had caused Asami into her punches. How someone could throw away the trust, her stunning, witty, smart, caring, did she mention stunning? best friend had granted them was beyond Korra’s grasp. It was a privilege to be close to Asami and Mako, had not only destroyed her trust but had lit a cigarette with the flaming remains with it.

Images flashed by in her head as she remembered a happy moment of pure, innocent joy she and Asami had shared laying side by side on her bed. They were giggling at some of Korra’s crass, teenage humor and soaking in the other’s company.

She saw back to that same moment where they were shyly changing in the same room. She caught a glimpse of Asami’s fingertip tracing her dresser as well as her silhouette against the sun filtering through the curtains. The light traced her profile, offering a view unlike any other of the gentle slope of her nose, the cute way it turned up a little at the end, the curve of her soft, pouty lips, caressed along the alluring sweep of her jawline, highlighted past her chin down the elegant arch of her neck.

Next, Korra was propped on her elbow on her side grinning dopily as she made the definition of heart eyes at Asami because of something she had whispered to her. She ran a hand through her hair and mussed it up as her hand slid to the back of her neck out of habit and rubbed it as she continued to grin cheekily.

She had regained enough motor skills to take a step again so Asami approached Korra from her position behind her where she had frozen in shock and wrapped her arms around her muscled torso. As she began trying to restrain the wriggling Korra in her arms, Asami was immersed in a carefree memory too, back when everything was simpler.

Asami had been determined to teach Korra how to dance, not only because she wanted to hold her in her or arms or be held in her arms for that matter, but because she was determined to cheer her best friend up after a rough day. After some awkward slow dancing that was much too intense for either of them to handle for long, they began doing these weird spins and pirouettes in Korra’s bedroom. Korra had grumbled but grudgingly stood up and took Asami’s hand. They spun wildly on their toes, forgetting the world. Honestly they were both a little drunk on life that night and the world had been spinning anyway so they spun like cyclones of youth. They were both so young, so carefree and so lively and they relished in that moment.

Asami tried to focus on dragging Korra off of Mako, not the way the ridges of her abs felt through her shirt, or the friction of her back against chest.

They were dancing again, this time in unison as they trailed their hands along the curtains in a magnificent flourish.

Back in the field briefly; Asami’s tank top tied on the back as it showed her toned midriff. Korra was shuffling awkwardly again, watching Asami’s hands trace herself.

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_  
_Girls like girls like boys do_  
_Nothing new_

Both of them shot back to the present as they faced each other with tearful gazes and heaving chests. Both for the same and different reasons. Korra grounded herself in her pleading viridescent eyes as Asami worriedly assessed her condition. Scrapes along Korra’s temple, cheek and lip were bleeding, but to Asami, Korra had never looked as beautiful as she did now, after coming to her rescue. Her dark chocolate locks were disheveled and her rich bronze skin had a thin sheen of sweat from her exertion. But the look in her eyes told Asami that she would never get enough of Korra.

Asami couldn’t resist bring a hand up to gently cradle the injured side of Korra’s face and she brought it down to cup her cheek. As Asami began the motion, Korra brought her hand up to Asami’s shaking wrist to hold it in place because the contact felt so right. _  
_

_If this was wrong, then she didn’t want to be right._

She let out a choked sob as Korra tried to reassure her with her eyes and shot her a lopsided grin. She swiped her thumb over Korra’s bleeding bottom lip and she felt Korra swallow the lump in her throat and watched her lashes flutter closed from the sensation. Asami could feel the puffs of breath from Korra’s ragged breathing on her own lips. Their lips parted involuntarily in desire and in a moment of silent understanding that passed between them in a single look, they both crushed their lips together. The kiss was desperate and metallic, tasting of the blood that was adorning Korra’s lips, but Asami didn’t care. It was salty and cathartic, after years of yearning. It was messy and inexperienced, new and familiar. Asami twisted her hand into Korra’s hair and they turned their heads to deepen the kiss. When Asami pulled away for air, their lips parted with an audible pop and they kept their faces close.

Noses brushing, foreheads touching and lungs gasping for air. Korra had never felt this way ever before, this longing to just be close to Asami, and already she missed the contact and resorted to pressing face closer. Immediately wanting to experience the sensation of kissing Asami again, Korra stole Asami’s breath as she pulled her in for another bruising kiss. Going back to their previous position to catch their breaths, it wasn’t that they couldn’t breathe while kissing, but it was that they forgot to. This time it was Korra that pulled away briefly, but the whimper that escaped Asami’s lips in protest was the most beautiful sound Korra had ever heard. Asami crushed them back together and kissed her like she was something she needed to live, and Korra replied enthusiastically, responding to her deepest aches. They dove in again and again, neither of them willing to stop kissing the other first. Each kiss was as fiery as the last and the world around them faded into a blur, until Korra became Asami’s whole world and Asami remained Korra’s. Now happy tears were trailing down both faces as they mixed together during their kisses, salty and wet, impossible to tell who’s tears they were. When they finally pulled away long enough to think somewhat more clearly again, Asami’s hand stayed at the nape of Korra’s neck. She threw her arms around Korra’s neck and pressed her face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply the scent that was uniquely Korra. Korra pressed her face into Asami’s the space between Asami’s shoulder and neck and the familiar jasmine motor oil aroma filled her senses, as if it wasn’t already tattooed into Korra’s memory. Their embrace was innocent and nothing if not, oh so exuberant. They were practically overflowing with the feeling of being on the cusp of something new and magnificent and exciting as they held each other and loved each other carelessly and recklessly.

 _Girls like girls like boys do_  
_Nothing new_

Korra was riding back to her own house, her trusty yellow bike creaking beneath her in a steady familiar rhythm. The sun was setting and the rays painted the sky like an artist finally discovering his muse. Colors were more vibrant, the air smelled sweeter, oh wait that’s just weed, and everything looked a little more beautiful than when she rode through earlier. Korra replayed the events of the day in her mind, oh who is she kidding, she replayed the kiss over and over and the shock on Mako’s face. Honestly, his reaction amused her way more than it should have and she felt an involuntary lopsided smirk form on her lips. Korra prayed that no one saw her grinning like an idiot, because the blood on her face definitely didn’t help dispel the psychopath image she had going for her right now. She couldn’t even feel the left side of her face; she hoped it was just numb from happiness or something, but that didn’t matter to Korra. She kissed Asami. And better yet, Asami kissed back! She’d finally gotten the girl, and she felt the beginnings of inspiration for a new song appearing.

 _Girls like girls like boys do_  
_Nothing new_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever haha, but constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
